


Breaking The Ice

by LadybrokenTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'll add more tags with the remaining chapters, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybrokenTeacup/pseuds/LadybrokenTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"We are doing this for you, Will, so you can learn to trust more in me and the means of therapy I practice. Besides, ice skating can be of great fun. Have you ever skated on a lake, Will?“</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal teaches Will how to skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> (-10°C is 14°F, just in case)
> 
> I’m afraid it isn’t finished yet, I was planning two more chapters, but school got quite stressy lately and wouldn’t allow me much time to write. I am so, so sorry about this and will make sure to post the rest before this year ends.
> 
> However, if you don’t like it, please, please tell me! I want you to have a Merry Christmas and be happy with your gift! So really, if you want me to change anything, just tell and I’d be happy to oblige!

„I really can't see the point of it though. How would this be considered therapeutic?“ Will frowned again and stared at the shoes Hannibal offered him. Well, not exactly shoes, those had skates on them. For ice skating. Hannibal seriously expected him to go ice skating with him. Here and now.

At least the place could be worse. They were at a big lake, surrounded by dark, green pines. Snow sparkled from the branches, covering everything under a soft, white blanket.

„I don't think I have to remind you on what we agreed. We are doing this for you, Will, so you can learn to trust more in me and the means of therapy I practice. Besides, ice skating can be of great fun. Have you ever skated on a lake, Will?“

Will paused for a moment before he slowly shook his head. „No, I haven't. There was never enough time for that.“ For a second he saw his younger self, peaking into shop windows until his father dragged him wordlessly past the presented toys. With another pause in his motion, shaking his head for a moment to get rid of unwanted memories of his past, he took the offered skates and regarded them.

They were black and didn't look too expensive, even though he could tell that they couldn't have been cheap either, considering the quality of the material. They were simply beautiful and had some artistic patterns carved at the sides.

Hannibal's skates were of a white colour, like the freshly fallen snow. They matched perfectly with his grey plaid suit. For the moment, he seemed content with Will's answer to his question, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

„In my youth, I used to skate quite often. I even performed in smaller contests.“ he admitted before he walked in large, even strides towards the narrow landing stage where he sat down to change his shoes for the skates and shed himself of his jacket.

Will followed him, sat down next to his psychiatrist and removed his left shoe to put on the skate. „I hope they fit, I had to guess your size. It has to fit as tightly as possible or otherwise you could hurt yourself when you fall.“ Will nodded curtly, pulled the straps as tight as he could and repeated the procedure with his other foot.

„Are you ready?“ came the question from his side and he nodded again, looking at the flat surface of the lake, covered by a thick layer of ice. _Hopefully thick enough_ he thought, slightly nervous, but shook his head again. There were other traces on the ice, so even if they were alone right now, someone else had been skating here before. Also, it had been quite cold the last weeks, -10°C at least in the last week. The ice should be thick enough, there was no need to worry.

„Will?“ Hannibal's lips tilted into a slight smile as he reached out to help his companion. Will could feel his heartbeat fasten as he looked at the elegant hand Hannibal was offering him. For a brief moment he wondered if they'd feel as soft as they looked. Hannibal seemed to be the kind of man that would use some cream to keep his skin smooth.

Just lately had he realised just how often his thoughts drifted to such simple details about Hannibal. How his hands would feel, if he had changed his aftershave, if that single strand of hair had always been right there, how his lips would taste.. If he didn't know better, he'd say that he had a crush on his psychiatrist. But that was impossible. He liked women. Yes, there had been a phase when he'd made some.. experiments, but they had been nothing more than that. Experiments.

„Will?“ Will flinched a little when he heard Hann- Doctor Lecter's voice calling him, tearing him from his thoughts to the present. His hand was still held out and he merely raised an eyebrow at him. Again, Will shook his head a little and got on the ice by himself.

Slightly proud about this first success in ice skating, he straightened himself up and wanted to skate towards Doctor Lecter, but suddenly he lost balance and saw the ground rushing towards him, until he felt a strong grip around his elbow that stopped him from falling. When he looked up again, he saw straight into warm, maroon eyes, looking down at him.

„Uh.. Thank you..“ he murmured, steadying himself again and smiling reassuringly at Dr. Lecter's still slightly worried expression. However, the hand wouldn't leave his elbow. He felt a comforting warmth coming from it, spreading through his arm and all of his body.

Hannibal inclined his head in a small nod and answered „You're welcome“ before leaving his elbow. Will could still feel a phantom hand where Hannibal just touched him and for a moment he shivered and wondered if it had been so cool before, as he felt the cold where Hannibal didn't touch him. Indeed, the air was quite crisp, but the sky above them was of light blue colour, decorated only by a few scattered white clouds. Will let his gaze wander towards the dark green pines that surrounded the lake. For a moment he saw something dark moving in the woods, but when he looked again, the movement was gone.

His gaze fell upon Hannibal, who silently stood next to him, content to simply observe him taking in their surroundings. Without saying anything further, he offered his hand again and this time, Will took it.

„Okay, so.. uh.. what do I have to do to make this work?“ He stared down at his feet, obviously clueless what to do now. „For the beginning, you can attempt some little steps, like a penguin. But be careful to keep your feet close together and place them in a V rather than keep them parallel.“

Will did as Hannibal had explained, and really, after a few tentative steps, he felt himself becoming steadier than before. „Very good, Will“ Hannibal praised and Will couldn't help a bride grin as he continued his penguin steps. The smile didn't last long though, because in the next moment he misstepped and found himself in the arms of his Doctor again, grasping onto his shoulders this time.

„You are quite clingy today, Will“ Hannibal smiled, obviously amused by the situation, before he released Will again and went back to simply holding his hand again. And if Will's already frost-bitten cheeks went a little more red, no one talked about it.


End file.
